lucidfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreaming Lucidly
Lucid dreams! Where to begin? Lucid dreams have a simple definition: a dream in which you are aware you are dreaming. As a result of becoming lucid, you may be able to influence some elements of the dream and even control it! Lucid dreams help people with nightmares and give people the ability to experience their wildest dreams (haha, dreams, get it?). There are many techniques to get lucid, such as WILD, MILD, WBTB, LILD, DILD, FILD, RC, and more. I will not delve into all of them on this page, but I will tell you one that worked immediately for me that isn't even one of the techniques previously listed. Here is my story of the "technique" and how I reccomend doing it. I purchased a HUGE lucid dreaming book: Llewellyn's Complete Book of Lucid Dreaming '''by '''Clare R. Johnson, PhD. It costs about $22 on Amazon, and it was shipped within two days of me ordering (PRIME). I spent quite a while reading it, because I had nothing else to do, and followed a lot of the techniques in it , such as creating a piece of artwork to trigger lucidity. I read so much! Seriously. I was hoping to experience a lucid dream that night, but if I didn't, I wouldn't worry. I did my nighttime routine and read a little bit more, and then dozed off to sleep with a few Christmas songs playing in the background. Weird, since it is definitely not Christmas time, but I imagined it was Christmas Eve and felt that magical feeling I used to get when I was younger, when I couldn't wait to see what Santa got for me. I had a lucid dream...that's what you've been waiting to hear! I couldn't remember it upon waking; all I could remember was doing the nose reality check by actually doing it when I woke up. That triggered the memory. I can distinctly remember myself saying "I am lucid", but frustratingly, I don't remember the dream. Now, this doesn't sound like a technique, but here are my recommendations in a step by step format. # Read about lucid dreaming. Whether it be a website or a book, learning more about it and getting the concept of being lucid tonight cemented in your brain is super crucial. # Read about it for a while. If you're bored, this will be no problem. Read, Read, Read, and Read some more! Reading the book I got from Amazon will definitely keep you interested so you don't get bored. # Before you go to sleep, create a stress free environment. Turn your alarms on, and do anything that you need to, before you settle into a calm mood; so it won't be distracting and you won't wake up from it. (I had to get up a few times to do things I forgot to, so that's why I'm sharing this). ''' # '''Turn on some kind of calm music. I listened to Christmas music and imagined Christmas, so put on whatever music you like and imagine something that makes you happy! Try to completely calm down during the music, and put it on a loop so you won't have to get up and turn it back on. # Wait for results! I'm not guaranteeing this will work for everybody, so please don't send any hate my way! I just thought it would be cool to give you some tips on a "technique" that helped me to become lucid in the first night of trying it! As I said before, this isn't even a "technique", exactly, but I compiled it into a routine type format because these were all the things I did leading up to lucid dreaming that night. Please feel free to leave your results below! Good luck, dreamers!